


Oh my God, code red

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Logan, Big Chest, Charles You Slut, Chest Hair, Crack, Firefighters, M/M, Men On Uniform, Penis Size, Sexual Tension, Thumb Size, Unresolved Sexual Tension, over use of the word damm, shirtless Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles cat got suck on a tree and he calls the firedepartment to help him, one answers his call and he is damm hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my God, code red

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I want Logan as a BAMF firefighter, too hot for his own good, who happened to help Charles with smth like rescuing a stray cat or smth. Charles just had to eyefuck that fine piece of men all the way. A cheesy porny plot where they meet and just fuck is welcome too.
> 
> Bonuses  
> 1000+ graphic description of how hot Logan is in his firefighter attire  
> 1000000+ Charles fantasizing about being manhandled by Logan and many other things
> 
> And maybe Logan is in a teasing, flirty mood.

OH MY GOD CODE RED ….That firefighter was different, I mean Charles knew that all firefighters were different from each other…it was no like he was dumb, but he knew that the guy had a little something that made him tingle. The man was walking towards him with a soft grace, but every step he made was to Charles like if a professional model was giving them and with great sex appeal; damm he needed to get out often. That yellow jacket make him look good, no one ever good looks in a yellow firefighter suite but that guy did. He could tell…that man was ripped like hell, he could distinguish that he was…he had big hands, he could tell, and he had big and thick thumbs, that was good…cuz Charles as scientist knew that a man penis is three times its thumb, and he had big thumbs and thick. He wanted that thumb brushing his lips, damm he was watching the guy at slow speed. That beautiful dark hair, it was shinny and soft, he wanted to pull it so the owner could meet his lips. And that sweat running from his brow it was so manly, he must have come from a fire, Damm he was hot.

“Good morning sir, my name is Logan” he said, that voice so deep so sexy.

“Hi…” he shy out, and the man just chuckled; he looked like a school boy, well he kinda look younger than his age, with his short hair and shaved face.

“What is the problem here?” Logan said bringing his hands to his hips.

“Well…My cat, I must sound stupid, but my cat is up that tree and I can’t get him down.” Charles said pointing to the tree.

“Don’t worry…” the guy said with a big grinn in his face “Ill get him down” he took two steps back and unzipped his suit, letting it fall to the grown, making Charles jaw drop. He was ripped out, no doubt, he had a perfect six pack, and a very sexy pecks and manly hair chest that covered it all, and they were dripping with sweat; those suspenders make him even more hotter. Charles wanted to die, or fake his own fainting just to get carried on those big strong arms or receive CPR from those lips. The man walked to the tree, those big hunks were hanging perfectly, he wanted to touch those sexy pecks, damm he wanted, that sweat, that sweat was perfect. He was perfect, he was the daddyoh of the firefighters. He began climbing the three, that back oh that strong and sexy back, he was a man!!! A man that Charles wanted to bang with all night. He screamed sexiness, he wanted that man in his bed now. He could be a perfect daddy, damm he wanted to have kids with him, just for the sake of having sex with him; even when having kids naturally for him was impossible. He wanted to test if he could mark that back with his nails. And those shoulders….OH MY, don’t get me started with that shoulders and biceps. Damm he was hottt. Who knew that firefighters could be so hot. He must go to the gym every day, and let his body sweat perfectly, and that sweat would drip oven his hair chest and make it all wet. Damm.

Logan took the cat on his left arm with no resistance and jumped down with a strong resolution, that guy was so confident of himself.

“Here you go, mister…?”Logan asked

“Wiskeres” Charles answered.

“Oh, I meant you” He said grinning again. Charles felt so stupid.

“Xavier, Charles Xavier.” He said mumbling a bit.

“Charles.” He said giving the cat to his owner.

“Thank you…Logan” Charles said giving him the puppy eyes.

“Well aren’t ya a cuite.” Logan said, he leaned over to Charles face “Well let me tell ya something Charlie…why don’t I come here…tonight at seven o’clock and take you out?”

Charles couldn’t believe his hears “Yes…yes…my God, yes!!!” Charles looked at the expression on Logan face, he was tempted to laugh but didn’t.

“So wait for me…Charlie” he said grabbing his suit from the floor and putting it on one of his shoulders beginning to walk to the firefighters truck, and giving him a naughty lustfully wink. In no time he was on the truck and gone, he couldn’t wait till tonight.

Damm he wanted him to take him to the bed and touch the man’s whole body, the guy looked like Hugh Jackman for God sake, he wanted to feel that hair chest on his hand and brush it with his little with fingers. Play with that manly nipples, and touch and abusively touch those pecks. He wanted him to manhandle him in a chair, in the bathroom, in the kitchen…in anywhere. Against the floor, the wall, the bed or the shower. That guy could do anything to Charles and he couldn’t even resist him…cuz he was a strong firefighter and he just a young and inexperienced scientist. He could be overpowered by that hunk. He could be that James McAvoy of that Hugh Jackman, damm he wanted to. He wanted that firefighter to fit his hose in his burning entrance. Damm he wanted to. Slowly and painfully. He remembered those thumbs, damm he must have a big and thick and long hose. He brushed his cat harder, standing on the porch of his house unable to move, making the animal hiss in pain. That sexy strong hairy firefighter, he wanted him so bad. He had to hold himself for tonight, just till the night comes. He wanted to sleep on those big and strong biceps, and lay his head on that hairy and define and muscular chest. And sleep like that all night and in the morning do it again, and again, and again. Tie him to the bed so he could never leave him and hold him there and force that big penis inside of him over and over, he wanted to be breed by that manly firefighter. He wanted his white milk deep inside him. Charles was twitching the cat in his hands, and the cat was becoming more desperate. Charles wanted to be on that muscular naked body, damm he needed a cold shower…like right now.

OH MY GOD CODE RED…its Erik Lenhensheer the mail man, he was walking towards him, and Charles was watching him at slow speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo, if you like support. And also a word of recomendation: try to read Till I Meet you, its an Xavierine/Jacavoy fic were logan is Tarzan and Charles Jane.


End file.
